1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a resin decking which is placed on the ground of a construction site, for example, and can be used as a mat for vehicles passing thereon.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is known to use a resin decking as a temporary path for vehicles on a construction site, for example, whereby the resin decking is placed on the unlevel ground. By using such a decking, vehicles can be operated smoothly on the ground which is not sufficiently leveled. Thus, smooth and safe construction work is allowed.
However, since a conventional decking has a flat top surface, poor drainage of the top surface is observed when it is raining. Therefore, a puddle is formed on the top surface of the decking, and vehicles passing thereon tend to slip on the decking. As a result, lowered workability and safety have been a great concern.